BtVS- The Karaoke Musical Returns!
by Kelonzi
Summary: The Buffy and Angel gang find themselves once more in Karitas! What happens when Lorne's cousin Sweet enters the picture? Wackiness!!


General Author's note: When I wrote the first installment of my Buffy Karaoke Musical, I had NO IDEA that Joss Whedon would actually write a real musical. Hense, this is not me filching on his idea and has very little to do with the actual Season 6 episode. Well, except for Sweet, who I stole to make a fun little plot device. That said, thank you for the kind words about the first musical... and we press forward!  
  
Buffy - THE MUSICAL?!  
Continuing Onward!  
  
Lorne:   
Nighttime sharpens,   
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses   
Abandon their defenses......  
  
(Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred enter Karitas)  
  
Cordelia: Oh---  
  
Wesley: -- God.  
  
Cordelia: We were just leaving...  
  
Angel: Wait. I like this song.  
  
Cordelia: Stop him! Last thing we need is a broody vampire singing Andrew Lloyd Webber!!  
  
Buffy: *shivvers* Got that right.  
  
Wesley: Where'd you come from?  
  
Gunn: Damn. Random guest appearances. This can only mean one thing.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Gunn: (jumps) Don't DO that!  
  
Corelia: It MEANS... we've just walked smack dab into another twisted musical.  
  
Spike: Bugger. Didn't we just finish one of these things?  
  
Sweet: (with a Strawberry Daquari in hand) Good memory.  
  
Dawn: It's the singing demon!  
  
Lorne: (stops in midsong) What's all this?  
  
Dawn: EEEEEEP! It's another one!  
  
Lorne: What do you have against my cousin?  
  
Buffy: COUSIN?  
  
Xander: Sweet Zeus. There are two of them. I'm shocked! Appaled!.... Eh, shouldn't really come as that much of a surprise, should it, folks?  
  
Sweet: Hey Cous!   
  
Lorne: Gimme some skin!  
  
(They high five; everyone visibly shivvers)  
  
Xander: Can I be blind now?  
  
Gunn: Secondin' that motion.  
  
Lorne: Jeremiah was a bullfrog---  
  
Sweet: --- was a good friend of mine!  
  
Both:   
I never understood a single word he said  
But I helped him drink his wine  
And he always had some mighty fine wine!  
Singin'   
Joy to the World!  
All the boys and girls, now!  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea!  
Joy to you and me!  
  
Buffy: It's like a nightmare.  
  
Anya: Nah, for that there would have to be---  
  
(A conga line of bunny rabbits bounce out onto the dance floor and move about the interior of the bar)  
  
Anya: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!  
  
Bunnies:   
Joy to the world!  
All the boys and girls!  
Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea...  
  
Xander: Quick! Someone sing something else before Anya has a heart attack!  
  
Giles: What should we sing?  
  
Xander: ANYTHING! I'm despirate!  
  
Wesley: (snags the microphone) Uhmmmm...  
Just take it out back, Jack  
Make a new plan, Stan  
No need to be coy, Roy  
Just listen to me....  
  
Xander: (whimpers) Not that despirate!  
  
Angel: (takes the microphone)   
A Ba-ba-ba Ba-babara Anne  
  
Gunn & Giles:   
Ba-ba-ba Ba-babara Anne  
  
Wesley:   
Barbara Anne..  
Take my ha-a-and...  
  
Xander: OR THAT! I need something to bring her out of it! Not put her deeper into a coma.  
  
Anya: (sits bolt upright; Xander shrugs) Ooo! Was that the Beach Boys?  
  
Cordelia: Not even close. More like a vampire, two English guys, and a vampire hunter set on scarring me for life.  
  
All Four:   
You got me rockin' and a-rollin'!  
Rockin' and a-reelin'  
Barbara Anne!  
  
(Music screetches to a halt)  
  
Spike: Poofters. Here, allow me.  
  
Cordelia: I stand corrected. We're trading the Beach Boys for Bleach Boy.  
  
Spike: Funny, Streaks. Your roots are showing....  
  
Cordelia: Oh god! (runs for the bathroom)  
  
Spike:   
Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees, and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes...  
  
Willow: And we plunge headlong into acid trip land.  
  
Lorne: Wow. Dead guy has some real chops!  
  
Spike:  
Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people  
Eat marshmallow pies....  
  
Wesley: The only thing that bothers me is, Sweet causes pain and suffering. If he's here, where the pain and suffering?  
  
Xander: Spike singing The Beatles. Scary enough, yes?  
  
Giles: Infinately more terrifying.  
  
Gunn: My retinas are burnin', and my ears are bleedin'.  
  
Angel: If I had my chance to sing----  
  
Giles: Not to change the subject, but where'd the girls go?  
  
Tara: (appears from the back, twirling a feather boa) Hey sista!  
  
Cordelia: Go sista!  
  
Willow: Soul sista!  
  
Buffy: Flow sista!  
  
Tara: (grabs the microphone off the stand)  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Jo,   
You wanna give it a go?   
Mmmm-hmmmm!  
  
Girls:   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada!  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here!  
Mocha Chocolata ya ya!  
Creole lady Marmalade!  
  
Giles: (clears his throat loudly) This is getting out of hand.   
  
Spike: (watching Tara) Ooooo. Fluffy.  
  
Willow: *GLARES*  
  
Spike: (averts gave to the floor at lightning speed)  
  
Giles: We should get out of here. Clearly Sweet's influence is being heavily felt and this could lead to----  
  
Sweet: (pops in out of thin air) Yeeeeees?  
  
Giles: Bloody hell. I can't fight it.   
(grabs the microphone)  
Too late, my time has come   
Sent shivers down my spine,   
Body's achin' all the time,   
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go,   
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.   
Mama Ooo I don't want to die,   
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!  
  
Lorne: Queen? Brutal, Cous.  
  
Sweet: He was messin' with my mojo, man! Serves him right. He should be glad it wasn't Spice Girls...  
  
Giles: I see a little silhouetto of a man   
  
Others: Scarmouch Scarmouch   
Will you do the fandango?   
Thunder bolt and lightening   
Very very frightening me!  
  
Lorne: Alright, Cous. Had enough?  
  
Sweet: NEVER!  
  
Lorne: But they'll get to the headbanging soon, and then they'll all combu....  
  
Sweet: BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lorne: Should have seen this coming. Ah well. Now you see why family reunions don't last too long. They usually break up with someone catching fire, getting all mad, and never talking to the family again. (snaps his fingers) Oh ladies?  
  
Girls: Mmmmm... AAAAAANGEL....  
  
Lorne: No, not Angel. Me. Me not Angel. Wanna take care of a little familial oopsie, here?  
  
Girls: (grab Sweet and float away with him)  
  
Sweet: What? NO! Put me down! Ooo! I'll get you for this, little green reptile! See if I send you a Christmas card this year! Hey! Watch the suit!!  
  
Girls: Mmmmmm... AAAARMAAANNII...  
  
Xander: Ow. Headbang induced skull trauma.  
  
Anya: Wow. Next time we delve into the decade of large hair... someone shoot me first.  
  
Giles: (blushing) I think I need to go stick my head in the oven, turn the gas on, and---  
  
Buffy: (chases after him) OH NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Angel: Well, now that the competition's out of the way...  
(takes the microphone)  
A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while.  
  
Lorne: You'd all better get out of here... we could be here for a while...   
  
Anya: Like, 20 years?  
  
Lorne: Precisely.  
  
Angel: (swaying and really getting into it)  
So bye-bye, Miss American Pie.  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "This'll be the day that I die.  
"This'll be the day that I die"......


End file.
